User talk:Shay.avigad.1
Welcome Shay.avigad.1 Categories Don't create random, useless categories please. 08:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) PAGENAME Don't use in article pages. 12:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Because it doesn't change the articles but instead it makes them look bad when somebody wants to edit them. Please don't do it again. 12:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Apostrophes Please put the apostrophes ("'") inside the link. Like this: Nefertari Vivi's instead of Nefertari Vivi's Thank You! 08:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome I never knew that. Well, welcome. You should . 09:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 08:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC)}} Warning Rather than simply adding back the categories that people remove, ask the people who removed it why they did so. They will probably provide a legitimate answer (and have been correct in removing them so far). It's just annoying when they have to go back and forth with you. 16:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) 02:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC)}} Refs How on Earth are we supposed to trust your references if you keep changing them?! if you are unsure about something, please do not add it at all! 13:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't Don't make subpages or remove templates from multiple pages or whatever without discussion. 15:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Warning Number 132 If you want to make galleries, then upload the pictures or don't create them at all. What you did both fucked up the article and template and added yet some more pages in the broken file links category. Don't do that, read the wiki's rules already! 11:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) And Another Warning Don't add random naviboxes in random articles. 16:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Shall we consider this a final warning before it goes to the admins, then? 14:15, November 1, 2013 (UTC) If you mean ban., you'll have to make a forum. 14:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ...Ok That's It You promised you will stop fucking up pages yet you keep on doing it with both this account and your IP. That's it, I'm making a ban forum for you. 19:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, you already have a ban forum and every is in favor of banning. Sorry, we have rules here, if you can't follow them, your presence will be removed. 18:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Ban Forum http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Shay.avigad.1?t=20131103192220 Click here for your ban forum. If you wish to defend for yourself, you're free to do so. 22:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If you want to defend yourself, you should probably do so now since your ban forum is almost ready to go to a poll. 18:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You know, if there's a ban forum about you, you really shouldn't continue to do these edits. It's not helping your case in the least. 20:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) IP edits If you keep editing from different IP's while you are banned, your ban will be extended. 01:17, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "S" in links Please stop removing the "s" from links like in Pirates. It looks better if you do it like this: Pirates or just leave it as Pirates, since the redirect will make it do the same thing as Pirate. 18:16, March 1, 2014 (UTC) You should also stop removing the corresponding anime episode from pages on manga chapters. 18:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Edits revisions I would like an explanation why you redid my edits? I will not re-ad them. I just want an explanation. User:JanSzary User talk: JanSzary The ones on the Doflamingo Page more specifically in regards to his personality, relationship with Dressrosa Citizens about the toys needing to fulfill a quota and his devil fruit powers User:JanSzary Chapter Characters Sections Can you stop adding Kin'emon and Momonosuke to Straw Hats, and fix all the edits you've made? They are not considered members of the crew - they're just temporary traveling companions. I undid your edits a few weeks ago, but you've started re-adding them and it's a huge pain to go through them all again, especially since you're using your IP address to do the edits. 02:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The Straw Hats considered Vivi to be a member of the crew - that was the whole point of the X marks. Kin'emon and Momonosuke aren't. They've made it clear that they're just traveling with them until they sort out their business on Dressrosa/Zo/Wano. 09:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Please stop editing the character sections in the chapter pages, especially for , removing the corresponding episodes, and basically fucking up them. Practically all of your edits are wrong, and it's a pain in the ass for the rest of the editors to undo your mistakes. 21:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Toys Portraits Okay, first of all the template is not being used. Second, the portraits all have incorrect categorization (this one is to be used). Third, they are all incorrect sizes (they have to be squared). 01:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC)